A fuego
by bells.swan.vulturi.masen
Summary: bella y Jasper Swan son hermanos y sufrieron mucho a manos de sus propios padres lo que los hiso desconfiar de todo menos de ellos mismos podrán los Cullen reconstruir la confianza de los chicos Swan y enseñarle a olvidar y perdonar?
1. Chapter 1

_Bella Pov (5 Años)_

**-Ya pasara, ya pasara-** me repetía mi hermano una y otra vez mientras nos hundíamos mas en el gran armario de papi y mami yo lloraba mucho **–tan solo tienes 5 años como pudo hacerlo-** decía mi hermanito 2 años más grande que yo papi me había pegado por hacer un bonito dibujo de él y yo en un papel importante para él mi hermano me apretó mas contra él cuando la puerta del armario se abrió fuertemente y después vi a papi muy enojado me saco jalándome del brazo me dolía mucho me tiro a la cama se saco el cinturón mientras mami agarraba a mi hermano papi me daba con el cinturón mis lagrimas mancharon tan solo poco menos que la sangre mi hermano trataba de soltarse y rogaba a papi que me soltara yo rogaba era lo que me decía que hiciera mi hermanito _***diosito que hice de malo para que mi papi me pegue yo lo quiero mucho pero cada cosa que hago le disgusta prometo ser una buena niña ahora pero que deje de pegarme por favor porque me duele mucho prometo ya no rayar los papeles de papi pero que me suelte prometo no tomar las pinturas de mami pero que deje de pegarme***_ lloraba mientras miraba al cielo y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

(4 Años después)

**Bells!-** sentí una maño en mi brazo y abrí los ojos de golpe me gire rápidamente con un tubo en mano que tenia a lado de mi cama suspire tranquila cuando lo vi. Era mi hermano** –que pasa Jasper? Me has dado un susto de muerte tonto!-** Jasper se sentó a lado mío y después hablo **– primero que nada baja el tubo y segundo estas bien?-** pregunto curioso se veía preocupado** –si estoy bien solo tuve una pesadilla porque lo dices?-** ahora la curiosa era yo casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver preocupado a Jasper **–es que te removías mucho y comenzaste a gritar-** respondió con la cabeza abajo fue entonces que lo vi bien **–dios! Que te paso Jasper?-** dije mientras levantaba su cabeza con mi mano bajo su mentón tenía un moretón enorme en el ojo derecho** –no paso nada, me lastime solo-** dijo tratando de cubrir su ojo con su largo cabello rubio como a la altura de la barbilla sus ojos azules se veían tristes **–porque me mientes, es que no confías en mi?-** Jasper abrió los ojos como platos **–claro que si….bueno fue..Fue papa-** me confesó suspire de tristeza lo abrace fuertemente** –esta vez porque?-** dije débilmente **–olvídalo ven tienes hambre?-** sonrió zafo el abrazo y me tomo de la mano asentí y bajamos tomados de la mano abajo parada de espaldas a nosotros estaba mi rubia, alta y egocéntrica madre Renée **–que hacen aquí abajo?**- pregunto fríamente **–veníamos por algo de comer-** respondió Jasper mi mama bajo su espejo y volteo vernos furiosa sus ojos azules como los de Jasper eran fríos** –solo vienen a comer nuestra comida, tomar nuestra agua, quitarnos nuestras vidas vete a tu cuarto-** casi grito enojada **–pero mama ya son las 6:00p.m desde que nos levantaste a las 5:00a.m no hemos comido nada-** dije un poco alto mama voltio de nuevo esta vez parecía más furiosa ce acerco ami y me abofeteo **–lárgate a tu cuarto niña estúpida!-** grito corrí llorando ami cuarto pero alcance ver a papa llegar eso no era bueno, era peor papa vendía coches y si le iba mal se desquitaba con Jasper y conmigo y por su cara hoy iba ser un mal día para Jasper y para mí. Hoy la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse era Jasper **–ya llego?-** asentí** -te amo hermanita-** me recordó le sonreí** –también te amo-** el beso mi frente de pronto la puerta fue aventada brutalmente era mi padre había tenido un mal día y eso Charlie swan no lo toleraría **–estúpidos niños todo es su culpa por eso me va mal! Por eso tengo tan mala suerte-**me jalo del viejo vestido que me había puesto hoy y jalo mi cabello gritaba me dolía mucho mama veía todo pero no hacía nada papa me reboto contra la pared y me saco sangre de la boca cuando vio lo que me hiso me soltó y me lastime el pie tomo a Jasper lo aventó contra la cama se saco el cinturón y le dio hasta que le saco sangre yo no podía hacer nada no veía bien y estaba mareada por los golpes Jasper se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños tratando de aguantar **–déjalo papa…déjalo..Déjalo-** grite papa lo dejo y Jasper giro la cabeza hacia mi tenia lagrimas en los ojos** –tú no te metas tú tienes pinta de ser toda una puta zorra barata igual que tu madre cuando seas grande-** me grito Charlie me volvió a rebotar hasta que perdí la cuenta, me dio con el cinto, jalaba mi cabello cuando se canso justo frente a mi mama ya sin cinto bajo su pantalón y me tumbo a la cama mama había amarrado a un adolorido y sangriento Jasper a la silla con cinta el gritaba mientras miraba lo que me hacia Charlie. Durante el tiempo en que estuve bajo Charlie jure que me vengaría y no lo olvidaría porque esto se me quedaría grabado a fuego!

hola hola! como veran soy casi nueva jaja espero

les guste la novela se que esta un poco larga

pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán jajaja

dejen reviews siiii? jajaja gracias por leer :)


	2. Llegaron los nuevos

Jasper Pov

(9 años después)

Me levante muy temprano el dolor de cabeza me mataba baje lentamente las escaleras abajo ya estaba bella desayunando **–Jazz estas bien?-** le sonreí débilmente y asentí ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza **–voy por una aspirina espérame aquí **– ella se paró de su asiento y fue por las pastillas la mire de pies a cabeza con su preciosa piel blanca con pantalón de mezclilla entubado y su blusón de tiras color azul y coleta alta de color marrón sus enormes lentes sobre su pequeña nariz respingona tapaban sus hermosos ojos color chocolate yo la cuidaría con mi vida si es necesario no dejaría que pasara lo mismo aun lo recordaba y era un total suplicio recordar que a ella le había tocado lo peor

*flashback*

_Cuando Charlie se levanto de encima de bella quien lloraba Renée arranco la cinta de mi boca __**–si dicen algo les ira peor que hoy- **__dijo y cerró la puerta con llave cuando salió como pude me arranque la cinta y corrí hasta bella la abrace fuertemente ella lloraba sobre mi pecho __**–pero po..por...Porque ami?-**__ sollozaba yo cerré los ojos y me prometí a mi mismo que Charlie pagaría todo lo que le hizo a mi hermanita y Renée también lo haría __**–no lo sé Bells, no lo sé- **__bella levanto la mirada sus ojos tan opacos, ya sin brillo se veían acuosos aun una lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho la limpie con mi dedo y le sonreí __**–prométeme que tu nunca harás algo como esto que Charlie me hizo a mí, promételo Jasper!-**__ me susurro sus ojos se veían expectantes yo suspire y asentí __**–por supuesto que lo prometo- **__bese su cabeza y ella cerro sus ojos esto no los pagarían y muy caro._

_*_fin flashback*

La vi regresar con una caja de pastillas y ropa, era mi ropa **–anda cámbiate, desayuna te hice fruta y tomate la pastilla por favor ya van a dar las 7:00 y si no nos apuramos se nos va hacer tarde-** me regaño dulcemente le sonreí ella siempre tan cariñosa me levante, tome mis cosas y tome una ducha Salí 10 minutos después ya arreglado bella me había escogido un pantalón de mezclilla negra y una playera azul con su chaqueta me peine y tome mis lentes en cuanto bella me vio sonrió y luego al reloj **-ya es súper tarde jazz llévate el vaso con frutas te lo comes en el coche y yo llevo una botella de agua en mi bolsa llévate la pastilla-** dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa tome mi mochila y salimos de casa bella se metió en su coche un Ferrari f430 de color rojo subí al copiloto bella arranco el coche mientras yo comía. Estábamos escuchando una canción favorita de bella not falling apart de marrón 5 cuando tome mi pastilla justo a la vez que bella aparcaba su coche en el estacionamiento de la escuela todos nos voltearon a ver como siempre y como siempre los ignoramos a nosotros no nos importaba la fama en la escuela ni nada por el estilo y justamente eso les llamaba la atención una vez más vi a Michael Newton acercarse a pedirle una cita a mi hermana como cada que tenia oportunidad bella rodo los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse yo solo sonreí por su expresión y negué con la cabeza sabia que significaba ese gesto en ella era un ayuda! **–por favor Jasper-** le oí susurrar asentí con la cabeza sabiendo que ella me miraba sonrió pero luego cambio su expresión en cuanto Mike estuvo más cerca lo mire fija y amenazadoramente **–bu!-** dije y Mike salió corriendo todos en el pasillo rieron a carcajadas nosotros seguimos nuestro camino al salón de cálculo entramos y nos sentamos en los últimos bancos ella de la primera y yo la segunda fila cuando se escucho el bullicio de las chismosas de la clase Jessica Stanley por supuesto y Lauren Mallory **–lo has visto es guapísimo-** decía Mallory **–viste su cuerpo es todo un dios-**decía Stanley **- claro que si, el estará en mi cama-** ronroneo Mallory pero qué asco pensé**–pero** **son 3 – d**ecía Stanley **–si pero la chica sale con el grandote-** explicaba Mallory obviando la relación **–por dios esto es repulsivo- **dijo bella con tono asqueado Mallory se giro sus ojos enojados eran solo una pequeña muy pequeña replica y muy graciosa de la verdadera mirada furiosa de mi madre por lo que bella no se dejo intimidar como las demás por Lauren **–que es lo que dijiste maldita perra?-** dijo lentamente bella se levanto de su asiento **–me escuchaste….eres repulsiva zorra!-** Mallory grito y estuvo a punto de aventarse contra bella pero un remolino rubio se metió entre ellas y…era igual a mi madre! Alta, rubia y sus ojos… ¡esos azules ojos! Que mostraba fuerza y furia era idéntica a Renée empecé a temblar la chica miraba a bella y a Mallory alternadamente –tranquilas que pasa aquí?- pero su voz no era fría si dura pero aterciopelada gire mi cabeza para ver a bella ella también se había dado cuenta por lo que camino lentamente hacia atrás **–nada es solo que la salvaje de swan se me echo encima es una salvaje- **gruño enojada Mallory bella no se ofendió estaba en shock la rubia se le acerco e intento darle la mano observe atentamente como bella veía la mano de la chica con miedo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla bella salió corriendo la chica se sorprendió me levante y evitando pasar por su lado fui tras bella al salir escuche a Mallory decir **–no te preocupes son raros- **como si nos importara lo que nos dijeran pensé alcance ver un mechón marrón dar la vuelta en el pasillo hacia la biblioteca corrí y gire la perilla no tenia llave , estaba adentro, lo sabía por el hecho de que la biblioteca estaba en reparación y nadie a excepción de la Sra. Frost la casi mejor amiga de bella. Entre y tal como lo pensé estaba sentada entre dos estantes del área de niños me senté junto a ella en el piso **–la viste era tan parecida….tan jodidamente igual carajo!-** grito sus lagrimas casi no la dejaban hablar **–lo sé bella-** la abrace levanto su cara sus ojos color chocolate se veían hinchados y acuosos como cuando Charlie le pegaba cerré los ojos fuertemente y negué con la cabeza ella siempre había sido muy fuerte no dejaría que cayera ahora. No sé cuándo pero comencé a llorar con ella.

…...

Bella Pov

Esa estúpida de Mallory se había metido conmigo le enseñaría que yo no era tan tranquila como aparentaba mis ojos echaban fuego hasta que la vi. Era el mismo reflejo de mi madre de cuando yo tenía 5 no sé desde cuándo pero estaba temblando mire a Jasper pero parecía que el ya se había dado cuenta en cuanto intento ponerme una mano encima la rubia por acto reflejo me hice para atrás y luego Salí corriendo al único lugar vacio, la biblioteca, había tomado la llave de la Sra. Frost sin permiso pero ya se la devolvería entre y deje la puerta abierta nadie entraría corrí al área de niños y me senté donde siempre que estaba triste me senté en el piso cuando escuche a alguien llegar era Jasper podría reconocerlo donde sea lo sentí sentarse junto ami **-la viste era tan parecida…..tan jodidamente igual carajo!- ** grite y mis lagrimas caían cada vez mas y mas –lo sé bella- respondió y me abraso levante la cara y lo vi llegar el mi alto, rubio, guapo hermano con sus hermosos ojos celestes tan claros como cálidos derramaban lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y su playera limpie sus lagrimas **–no llores Jasper no otra vez- **le susurre el me miro y beso mi frente **–tampoco lo hagas tu-**sonreí abiertamente **–por ti lo que sea-** dije y limpie rápidamente mi cara de cualquier rastro de lagrimas el sonrió pero yo limpie su cara **–te amo hermanito-** el suspiro tal como lo había hecho esa vez y sonrió **–también te amo Bells-** me abraso un poco mas fuerte pero que mas daba era mi hermanito y jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

...

**el proximo capitulo**

**habla rosalie wiii**

**jajajaja espero que**

**este capitulo les haiga**

**gustado tanto como ami!**

**las quiero sigan leyendo bye...**


End file.
